Mario
Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games is a sports title for the Wii with a Nintendo 3DS version of the game released as well. Both games make up the third installment of the Mario & Sonic series. New sports, such as soccer (association football) and Equestrian, along with other athletic events, debut in the Wii version. The game takes place in London, home of the 2012 Summer Olympics. Artworks 'TEAM MARIO: Render 3D' London2012 Mario.png|Mario London2012 Luigi.png|Luigi London2012 Peach.png|Princess Peach London2012 Daisy.png|Princess Daisy London2012 Yoshi.png|Yoshi London2012 DK.png|Donkey Kong London2012 Wario.png|Wario London2012 Waluigi.png|Waluigi London2012 BowserJr.png|Bowser Jr. London2012 Bowser.png|Bowser 'TEAM SONIC: Render 3D' London2012 Sonic.png|Sonic the Hedgehog London2012 Tails.png|Miles "Tails" Prower London2012 Amy.png|Amy Rose London2012 Blaze.png|Blaze the Cat London2012 Knuckles.png|Knuckles the Echidna London2012 Silver.png|Silver the Hedgehog London2012 Shadow.png|Shadow the Hedgehog London2012 Vector.png|Vector the Crocodile London2012 Metalsonic.png|Metal Sonic London2012 Eggman.png|Dr. Eggman Playable Characters The Wii version of the game features 21 total playable characters. These characters are identical to those featured in the Wii version of Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games. 'TEAM MARIO' *Mario *Luigi *Princess Peach *Princess Daisy *Yoshi *Donkey Kong *Wario *Waluigi *Bowser Jr. *Bowser 'TEAM SONIC' *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Amy Rose *Knuckles the Echidna *Blaze the Cat *Silver the Hedgehog *Shadow the Hedgehog *Vector the Crocodile *Metal Sonic *Doctor Eggman Events *Athletics *100m *110m Hurdles *4x100m Relay *Long Jump *Hammer Throw *Discus Throw *Javelin Throw *Gymnastics *Uneven Bars *Trampoline *Rhythmic Ribbon *Aquatics *100m Freestyle *Synchronized Swimming *Canoeing *Canoe Sprint 1000m *Equestrian *Show Jumping *Badminton *Beach Volleyball *Table Tennis - Singles *Football *Shooting - Pistol *Fencing - Epée *Tracking Cycling - Team Pursuit Dream Events *Dream Events *Dream Long Jump *Dream Rafting *Dream Discus *Dream Uneven Bars *Dream Hurdles *Dream Equestrian *Dream Sprint *Dream Trampoline *Dream Spacewalk *Dream Fencing Party Mode *London Party Mode Unused Voices Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games/Unused Voices Videos 'Team Mario: Voice Sounds' Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games - Mario Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games - Luigi Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games - Princess Peach Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games - Princess Daisy Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games - Yoshi Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games - Donkey Kong Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games - Wario Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games - Waluigi Voice Sound 'Team Sonic: Voice Sounds' Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games - Sonic The Hedgehog Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games - Miles Tails Prower Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games - Amy Rose Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games - Blaze the Cat Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games - Knuckles The Echidna Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games - Silver The Hedgehog Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games - Shadow The Hedgehog Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games - Vector The Crocodile Voice Sound Voice Sounds Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games/Voice Sounds Category:Mario & Sonic Games Category:Mario Games Category:Sonic Games Category:Nintendo Games Category:Sega Games Category:Video Game Category:Video-games Category:Games